


Under Pressure

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ilysm and I have a request and ugh idk maybe something were the reader is super stressed out (bc of uni) and when she disappears at lunch one day joel goes to looks for her and she's like gross crying somewhere in the office and fluff and a first kiss maybe idk thanks you're perfect ❤️</p><p>You’re stressed beyond belief, and Joel is there to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; talks of an anxiety attack and a few swears!

You loved your job more than anything. Currently, it was the only thing that was keeping you sane, because university was really starting to drag you down. You were putting so much work into your studies as well as putting so much pressure on yourself, you found it all extremely overwhelming, but you’d never let it show until recently. The bags under your eyes were becoming more prominent with each passing day. You were constantly tired; your caffeine intake did nothing but increase, and you’d even nap in the office sometimes when you were sure there was nobody else around, because you were getting nowhere near enough sleep. Even your co-workers were starting to notice that something was up, but none of them had said anything, purely because they didn’t want to upset you.

You were in the middle of a nap, your arms crossed over on your desk, your cheek resting on the glass. A little break from work never hurt anybody, right?

“Uh, (Y/N)?” Joel’s voice sounded from outside your office.

When there was no answer, Joel pushed the door open as quietly as he could, creeping into your office. He caught sight of you sleeping and couldn’t help but smirk to himself. He rested his hands on your shoulders and shook them gently to wake you. Your head shot up from the sudden contact, almost head butting Joel, but you relaxed when you saw his face.

“Hard at work, I see.” He winked as you stretched.

“Ugh, how long was I out for?” You questioned him groggily, standing up out of your chair.

“I don’t know, I just found you like this.” He stepped back and gave you some space to wake up a bit, “Anyway, I just came in to see if you were coming to lunch.” Joel looked at you hopefully, a trace of a smile on his lips.

“Yeah, just…give me a few minutes to get myself together and I’ll meet you downstairs.” You smiled at him slightly and watched him leave. Joel had always been so good to you, ever since you’d first started up at the office. You didn’t know why either, but you weren’t exactly complaining. 

You were packing your things into your bag, just about to leave, but the thought of university slipped back into your mind, and you’re not sure of what triggered it, but the pain in your chest grew more and more until it was unbearable. You were hyperventilating now, clasping at your chest as tears stung your eyes, your face beginning to numb and heart racing.

“Shit, no, not now.” You muttered to yourself, sinking to the floor and hugging your knees, whispering a string of curses as you trembled. Your body began to wrack with sobs, and you felt so weak, “I am just under so much fucking pressure and I can’t deal with this!” You bawled out to nobody in particular. You’d always told yourself that you’d never let the stress of work or university get to you, but you had finally snapped.

“Y/N? I came back up because you were taking so long, is everything-“ Joel saw you on the floor, fully entering the office and rushing over to your side, “God, what’s happened? Are you okay?” He crouched down to your level. You looked up at him, your face blotched and stained with tears.

“I’m far from okay, Joel.” You sniffled, “I think I’m at my breaking point.”

“Wanna talk about it? Or is it too soon?” He parked himself next to you.

“I don’t think you’d get it.”

“(Y/N), you are currently sitting with the most stressed man you could come across, I’m sure I could relate.” He smiled slightly, trying to get you to smile back, but you didn’t, “Come on, I won’t force you to speak to me, but it’s better to let it out.”

He waited for you to speak, remaining as patient as possible. When you had finally pulled yourself together, you proceeded to speak.

“It’s just university stuff. Well, not just university stuff, but mainly that. I put so much pressure on myself and I’m working so hard for my degree, I really am, but it feels like nothing I’m doing is good enough, you know? Nothing I’ve ever done has ever been good enough, and it kills me.” You groaned, turning your head towards him and smiling softly, “I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot.” You turned your face away from him now, paying more attention to your shoes.

“You’ve never spoken to anyone about this, have you?” You shook your head, “Well, you should. It makes it so much better. You feel a little bit better now, don’t you?” You nodded your head at him, “And don’t you dare start speaking like that. You do so much around this office, and it’s good enough for all of us here, and the fans too.” 

Joel took your hand in his, placing a finger on your jaw and turning you to face him, “Lastly, don’t apologise for what you’re feeling.” He whispered, leaning into you and kissing you so softly that you weren’t even sure if he had actually kissed you.

You didn’t respond, purely because you were still dizzy from recent events, but you knew that you’d liked it. Joel pulled back, smiling at you.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you.”


End file.
